Zorita
"I skirmish and I climb to the attack, : I, a worms' chorus on a corpse's back, : O fierce cruel beast, I cherish to the full : The very chill that makes you beautiful." :::: ''-Charles Baudelaire'' Overview Zorita (IC:ly referred to as The Primal) is the current IC and OOC leader of the Frostmane Hold, located in Dun Morogh. Often accompanied by her feline companion Sabala, she rules the frostmane tribe with an iron grip, having successfully defeated her predecessor Master Varjin, the previous chieftain of the tribe. Appearance Zorita is slightly shorter than the average frostmane troll. Slim of build, her physique seems to be more fit to long distance running and scouting than brawling. Usually dressed in black and practical clothes, Zorita rarely or never wears robes. Her hair, like many of her tribe's, is white, while her skin is light blue. Her ears are heavily pierced but apart from that, she wears very little jewelry. Over the past few years, Zorita has taken to wearing masks or scarves to hide her face. She wears heavy eye-make-up, but to whether the reason for this is to hide her features or to scare possible opponents remains unknown. Very little of her skin is visible from under her armor but she undoubtedly has some scarring on her limbs. For some reason, Zorita seems to lack nails. Family Zorita's father's name is not known. However, her mother was the hexer Maleva (sometimes referred to as the Witch of the Mountain), a hermit who was banished from the Frostmane Hold before Zorita was born. Maleva was captured and burned alive by unknown person or persons, and as most references of her have been wiped out from the tribe's records, only few remember Maleva and most certainly, no one knows she is Zorita's mother. At a later age, growing tired of the supremacy of the males Zorita founded an organization known as The Sisterhood. These females, amongst them her Wolf Sister Shyrendora forged close ties that could perhaps be seen to resemble those of a family. Although forgotten by many, the Sisterhood still stays in touch, even if its members are scattered. Early years As much of Zorita's early years remains unknown, there is not much to be written of her life before she joined in the Second Gurubashi Empire. Presumably living as a scout of some sort, she scraped off a living with what little she could do. It is not known if she has ever fought for the Horde. Her childhood remains a mystery but it is certain she did not spend this time with her tribe. Shortly after joining the jungle Empire, Zorita chose a mate. The union did not last, perhaps due to the female's vicious temper and the male not being a part of the Empire. Sabala Zorita probably values her lion companion, Sabala, over anyone else. Having reached its prime, the male lion is nearly 10 feet long, not including the tail. Curiously enough, Sabala's mane and coat are white-greyish, something that is definitely an advantage when hunting in snowy regions. The beast is suspicious and aggressive towards anyone it doesn't consider to be part of the pack (or pride) and while it necessarily doesn't attack without permission, approaching or touching the lion is discouraged by the Primal. Sabala comes and goes freely about the Frostmane Hold and while Zorita doesn't seem to have a very strict discipline over the beast it always comes when called. As the two have been together for some years, the link between them has grown very strong. The connection While many hunters keep their pets as mere tools for their hunt, Zorita has been walking the path of becoming a primal for few years. Primals, or primalists, are trolls who revel in their bestial rage, drawing out the essence of a beast within. As they learn more, their physical appearance starts to change. Though still very much a troll, Zorita already shares some physical traits with Sabala- her eyes have started to change color and her hair has turned more tangled and mane-like. As she chooses to cover her face, it is not known if her features have been altered yet. It is probable that the resemblance will become more distinct as the secrets of the primals unveil themselves to her. As she has no mentor, the road to mastering the skills have been slow and tedious, and it is perhaps for this reason that she is still able to do her duties as the leader of the Frostmane tribe, not being too tightly linked with the "inner beast". Time will show if she is able to master the aspect or lose herself on the process. Primals are not very common outside the jungle troll circles, and hence, she is both a attraction and source for much rumours. Her duel with Master Varjin, the tribe's previous chieftain, has turned to something of a far-fetched legend many eyewitnesses swear the Primal sported spirit claws as weapons. The Empire Zorita joined the Second Gurubashi Empire but her reasons to do so are unclear. It is possible that she had grown tired of life as Horde viewed. She stayed with the Empire for quite some time, making both allies and foes in high places. Soon becoming something like a favorite for the empire's (at that time) high priest, he adopted her. The two marked themselves by similar scarring. This was kept as a secret for many months but the news eventually broke out. Understandably, many in the empire did not take the news lightly. Rising fast through the ranks, Zorita soon found herself seated in the High Council. Forming The Sisterhood, she surrounded herself by the fair and few she trusted. She seemed to hold a grudge of some kind towards the males, she shamelessly discriminated against them, favoring females as smarter, more able and more trustworthy. The Sisterhood got in extremely bad terms with some of the empire, especially a blood drinker called Teeru Kuzh who threatened to violate one of Zorita's sisters, something that she did not take lightly. She solemnly swore that she'd cut off "more than his head" on some fine day, but he seemed unaffected. Even the high priest's wife seemed unsupportive but Zorita, naturally, had her own views on the matter. It was perhaps her mistrust and the attempts to dismiss the Sisterhood that first made Zorita fall on bad terms with her. This in the end unraveled to Zorita taking part -and seemingly enjoying- the execution of the female by the emperor's orders. If there were few trolls outside the Sisterhood she trusted within the empire, one of them undoubtedly was the champion of Hir'eek, Zal'rokh. Old and calm, he was a complete opposite for the suspicious and often cruel Zorita. Zal'rokh died under hazy conditions a few days before Zorita abandoned the empire. Also the empress Malia became friends with Zorita and even if her husband, the emperor Tziak always remained somewhat distant, they had something like a timid friendship, allowing the High Councillor to address the emperor by his first name. The Sisterhood Growing tired of male supremacy, Zorita sought out other females who shared traits she valued- strength, wits and cunning. She soon found the first female (Zulika) who showed interest in the cause and The Sisterhood was formed in secrecy. Ritual scarring was typical when accepting a new member within the order so all Sisterhood females can be identified from these scars, should one know what to look for. Always on the lookout for new members, the order soon grew and was noticed by the Emperor Tziak Kao'Zae. Working hard, the females gained the favor of the Emperor, securing both the lands of the Stranglethorn Vale and protecting the royal couple. This status was never lost by the Sisterhood, a remarkable achievement considering the Emperor's foul temperament. Zorita soon befriended the empress Malia. To many, this was unheard of- Zorita's ambition and skills earned her a seat in the High Council. She, however, cared very little of the suspicion and envy of others -the secret meetings with the Sisters showed how far they had come. Proud of their achievements, the Sisters continued to wage war on the enemies of the Empire. Not all went smoothly, and the order suffered some bitter losses. Sister Miwaii died in the hands of a hakkari. Several of the Sisters gained power within the Empire as the months proceeded- also Shyrendora sat in the High Council. It is not known why Zorita chose to abandon her life in the Empire, leaving everyone but her lion companion Sabala behind. She vanished quietly after the death of a friend and mentor, Zal'rokh, champion of hir'eek the bat. Abandoning her name, allies and position Zorita left the jungle Empire and never returned. The Frostmane Hold :: "And then she rushed forward, her face curled to a snarl. Varjin saw every hair on her heavy white braids, saw the vibrant colors of her eyes, the coal-black make-up around her eyes, dark as demons. He dodged her with ease and she rushed past him a struck a blow on his back as she went. He never felt her hands, but something sharp scraping his skin. He turned fast and faced again and there she stood, unarmed, her fingers curled. The pain was nothing but a wake-up call to his senses. There was something strange about her features, something harsh and primitive now. ''Of course, thought Master Varjin. A Primal..."'' It is not known why Zorita chose to abandon the jungle Empire and sought out her tribe after a lifetime of living elsewhere. What is certain, however, is that she disappeared for some months and emerged again in the Frostmane Hold, the troll stronghold in Dun Morogh where she challenged the chieftain Master Varjin to a traditional duel. Defeating him, Zorita chose not to kill the male but instead tore out his tongue and drove him to exile. The tribe, forbidden to speak of Varjin or to be in contact with him was in distress, feeling the Primal's (as she now introduced herself) act of mercy in sparing the male's life was nothing more than a way to humiliate the previous chieftain. Shortly after this Varjin disappeared. The Primal took her few belongings in Varjin's previous house, appointed guards for herself and the tribe's life soon returned to as normal as the situation allowed. Some months after her rule began she got severely ill. It is possible the disease was a common snowpox but as Zorita had not spend her childhood with the tribe she never had it as a child. The disease is difficult for adults and can leave some scarring on skin. The problem that the tribe faced in treating the Primal was the suspicious and angry lion Sabala who did not let anyone inside the hut. A brave mender, attempting to heal the Primal soon learnt the sharpness of the beast's claws and left the hut without his other arm. The villagers speculated whether or not to put the beast down but before a decision was reached, outsiders appeared. The female Shyrendora, a pink-haired darkspear troll traveling with a small child appeared on the outskirts of the village seeking a refugee from Zorita. To the tribe's amazement, Sabala reluctantly allowed her to care for Zorita who, in the course of the next few days started to feel better. The Primal swiftly appointed Shyrendora with the honorary title "Wolf Sister" and announced she will stay as the tribe's guest. Credits Illustration(s) courtesy of Zorita of The Frostmane Hold - any lending, copying or other use prohibited. Screenshots courtesy of Varjin of the Frostmane Hold. Category:Trolls Category:Frostmane Hold, the Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Guild Leaders Category:Horde Characters Category:The Sisterhood Category:Second Gurubashi Empire